The Start
by Narch
Summary: Yeah here another story, happens before The Flood. They are pre-teen, but don't worry, every get there awkward moment. If more chapter added, rating can change up to 'T'


**I don't own any character ! Disney Does**

Well Here the sitch, this story happens in middle school, and is before 'The Flood' and yes it is before 'True love'

Putting this in complete, but maybe i put more chapter :)

* * *

The Start

_In a place called Middleton, there where a _eleven _year old girl, with a fiery red hair in ponytail. Her body was slender and skinny, but that what must people thinks. She where rather strong her age, but for a trained eye, her body fits perfect for athletic move and _martial _arts. She where wearing a light blue top that covering must of her upper body and arms, but it where just touching her dark blue shorts, so it showed just little of her midriff. Her shorts other hand only just went down above her knees and where more meant for movement then fashion, but that where just her style. The young girl where walking happily smiling and showed hers braces to the world. She was not happy because of her braces, nor her clothes, but happy because she where heading to her best friends home. _

Just the starts of her 7th grade she had saved a billionaire from his own laser security system, with her self learned jumping ability, she avoided the lasers and saved the day, but it will not had happens if her best friends was not there to cheer her up to take the assignment. If it was not for him, she will not had seen the rarest of cuddlebuddies Flamingoat, and fulfill the rest of her dreams since she became upset with the cuddlebuddies.

After that day, classmates from school starts to notice her, and she also realized that to help people was her call, But there where a boy she still don't really understand. His name was Walter Nelson. Since that day with the lasers, it seems like every day he was trying to 'bump' into her, that he was waiting for her before school and after school. She knew that he was trying to tell her something, But he never said more then few words to her before running off.

She needed to talk to her best friend, that happen to be a boy, they had known each other since pre-k, and they have been friends since they where four, well... they did became best friends after their first summer together as friends, that was just after pre-k. There is no other living being she trust more then Ron Stoppable, her best friend.

She smile as she approached him: "Ron!" she called out, and waved happily to get his attention. The young teen was starting a little sprint toward her friends. She was not sure why she was more relaxing when he was around her, why she randomly peck his checks more often then before. First she though that it my have been hormones since she knew, that she where literally in puberty or soon to be, but then after watching him sleeps on the floor in his sleeping-bag last Friday, she realized that the feeling was the same. Her feeling for Ron have not changed since they become best friend. She smiled to her self, while sprinting toward her friends, that still seems unaware of her approaching.

"Ron!" she called out again, this time he turn around to meet her, his goofy smile made her heart jump, and before she event realize what she was doing, she jumped and put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and gave him a hug.

"Kim... uhm KP".. The blonde slender boy squeaked. "Air.. need air" he continued. After her mind start to processing what she where doing to the poor boy, she realized she need to let him go, before he lost the balance do to her weight.

"Ron I can explain!" she said nearly pleaded to her friend. " I was..." "happy to she my best friend too" he replied after some heavy breathing, but still with his goofy smile.

She looked at him, and took a mental note, that her best friend look cute, and properly will look better if his hair was not that messy. he had those cute freckles and big ears, but what she really like was his brown eyes. She just stood there and starred into his eyes, she somehow wanted him to kiss her, but just the though of him grabbing her, and pull her in to the kiss, made her blush. To hide the blush she just look down to her feet, and after some few second of thinking she looked up smiling at him. "yeah... happy to see my best friend and... " she said.

"KP, what the Sitch?" The blonde said. Amused over the use of words, he start to giggle, "that do sound great... A boo yeah, is in the house!"

Kim could not stop smiling of seeing her friend, acted like he just had said something that will change the world. "Ron... amp down" she said while gave him a small push to his shoulder.

"Come on, I know you.. this is about puberty, hormone and... "he paused, then looked down, " ... and Walter" he finished nearly whispering to her. "yes, and Maybe I start to have a feeling for ..." she stopped, realized his last word. "Walter?"... she then asked, with her eyes widened. Then her mind was working harder, processing the info, She then put her hand up to cover her mouth.

Kim was just standing there, she didn't know what she where more shocked over. Since she nearly confessed her feeling, well she didn't want to have it come out that way, not before she was sure that he was feeling the same. And then because it will be awkward to tell a lifelong best friend, that you literally have a crush on him since they meet. She knew that their friendship have a chance to survive, event if he didn't fill the same, but it will be awkward for both of them, and might be the thing that making them start to drift apart. Also because she had read too many romance books, and all of the main characters had to date different kind of person before they realize who the right one is. If he then feel the same, and they end up dating, then become boyfriend/girlfriend. But if he then realize it was just a crush, then their friendship might not survive. She also remember a show on the T. V..V. called 'Agony Country', she remembered the girl confessed her feeling to her friend, but just before their lips meet, he then pulled away and head off without looking back, the show ended with the girl called out, that she was sorry, but the guy was already gone. And she is so not ready for another time apart from her best friend.

_Kim know for sure, that the longest time apart away from Ron was one month nearly two year ago. It still hunt her memory to this day. She still remember how her family, more her mother told her, that she was started to act random, and that had only been three day without any kind of contact to her best friend. What worried her more, is when after one week she had snapped over a small thing, like the baby-sitter accidently knock the picture of her and Ron down and break the glass. It was the picture, where Ron has his arm around her, it will had been a perfect picture if Ron didn't do the peace signs with his other hand. What she was more ashamed of is the week after the accident, she had got a new baby-sitter. The baby-sitter was telling a story, about how she last summer went to a gymnast camp for a month, where she got her first kiss. Kim was amused over the story, and nearly handed the phone so the baby-sitter could call her boyfriend, but when the girl joked that Ron might had got another best friend or a girlfriends, Kim throw the phone away and ran off. the third week was hell for her family, only her mother dare to talk to her. The Friday that week, her mother fund her crying, she was not the girl that cry easy, but then only Ron and her mother had ever seen her cry. After the talk with her mother, she stopped acting randomly and tweaking over small thing, the only thing that was in her mind was counting down to Ron got back. _

"KP, you zoned out?" Ron asked, while rumbling his shoulder. "Oh... yeah, I did zone out didn't I? " She answered him dreamily, then started look around to she where they are. Somehow they have reached 'Bueno Nacho'.

"Well is about last Friday right? " Ron said while holding the door for her. "you had zoned out allot lately, after our little sleep-over.." Kim entered the restaurant, smiling at him, before she set down on they usually seats. "Ron we need to talk" Kim said, but panicked she put both her hand to her mouth and her eyes where widened in shock. Ron just looked and her, first he looked sad, then he smiled at her.

"Don't worry KP, I know... I know, I fell the same way" Ron said, but this time her face was more seriously.

She looked at his eyes, smiling to her self, she then close her eyes. She hoped this was the step that Ron where going to confess his feeling for her.

Kim heart was beating faster, she open her eyes only to meet his, dreamily she await the kiss.

"You are worried about we still going to be friend" he continued.

"But don't worry KP, The Ron-man will stand aside... so you and Walter can talk," he said, " you don't need to worry about me being the third wheals"

"What?" Kim hissed at him. This was not what she had in mind of the conversations

"Kim.. Kim.. Everyone can see that you guys are Crushing... every time you guys wanted to talk, I... " he sighed " I Interrupt and he.. you know... leave... so I just going to stand aside... to you guys had talked"

It was understatement that she was in shock, she just starred dumb fully at him. Here she wanted to use the extra long weekend before school start Wednesday, trying to find out his feeling for her, that She had forget the true meaning to the hangout. the main reason is to ask Ron about Guy thing, why Walter was acting like he do. After the little overreacted hug she gave him, she had forgotten all about Walter, and only wanted Ron to kiss her. Now it didn't seem like a option to her.

"Ron, I.. " She stammered.

"Don't worry about it KP, literally I will not be here before Wednesday noon, My Cousin Reuben want me to meet Samantha" he said. "Ron I..." she stopped, " who is Samantha?" she then asked irritated. But before he could answer her, Walter Interrupted "Hi Kim.."

"Hello there, Walter boy!" Ron said, but his face looked more annoyed then happy.

Kim still starred at Ron, and was disappointed over that Walter had interrupt her and Ron. She wasn't sure about why Ron seems annoyed over the fact that Walter had interrupt them, since he actually greeted him politely.

"Ron was is wrong?" she then asked weakly after a quick smile to Walter. Ron seems to ignore the question, and just rise up from the seats and waved Walter to take his place, Walter just nodded and sat down.

He then looked at Walter and then at Kim "Well, Is just that cousin Shaun going to be there..."

"Oh... " Kim then rise one of her eyes brown, ignored about the 'cousin Shaun' before continued, " So... who is Samantha?"

"Samantha Starter is her name." Ron said in the matter of fact, but now her face looked more like he was afraid, he sighed " Must of the Stoppable fam going to be there. And I am sorry KP, but I need to go and get Rufus back from doctor so we can leave. See you Wednesday KP"

Kim rise up and grab him in a hug before she whispering to him. "Ron, I will miss you..." She then sighed and breaking the hug, while still holding his shoulders, "you know, Wednesday is the day we have all class together... So B. N. and movie after you get back?" With a weak smile she tried to insure him, that there where nothing wrong, to what ever Ron was afraid of.

He then smiled back at her and it made Kim fell better, she always fell happy when ever she made him happy. "Boo yeah" was Ron respond before he gave her a hug, that told Kim he was still scared, like he was going to war, but he will do anything get back to her.

Before she knew it, she gave him a peck at his cheeks. Realizing the kiss she blushed. Seeing Ron put his hands to where she had kissed him, and walking slowly away, she giggled and sat down to her seats. She was not sure why he did that, but then it was better then he start to scream 'Cooties' like he used to do.

She wondered why he was so afraid, she knew Ron could be really dramatic when it come to his phobias. But to be afraid of his family member. Then it hit her, maybe he was afraid of this Samantha Starter. Kim slammed her fist on the table, mumbled to he self "if she hurt Ron, I am so going to show her all my kung fu moves!"

Kim was in her own through, and had forgotten all about Walter. She knew that Ron had the effect to distract her mind, but since this preteen situation, it became worst. She then looked at Walter trying to figuring out, how to starts a conversation with him without making him run of like he used to. She was rather flattering, if what Ron had told her is true, then Walter had a big crush at her. Then again none of them really understand this new feeling. If Walter really was crushing on her, why is she not crushing back. Her mind was working faster then ever, trying to compare her feeling for Ron and the feeling she have for Walter. The different might be that she had known Ron must of her life. That feeling about how she cant think of being apart from Ron, might just be because of them spending nearly everyday together since they meet.

Walter was more a pretty faced boy, if it was not where for his braces. She start to notice him do to the end of 7th grade, where Ron accidently bumping into him when he was in the way to support her. She still remember how she used her 'puppy pout' to get him to come. She was waiting for Ron to support her when she getting the brace, but when the door to the waiting room open, and she saw the blonde hair, she though it was Ron entering the room, she then jump from her seats and gave the blonde a big hug, but then filled awkward, since it didn't fell the same. She was hugging Walter! She explained to Walter that it was a misunderstanding, and hugged Ron instead. She later fund out Walter was going to get braces too. But every time she looked over to Walter to ask if he was nervous. He just looked away, stammered something.,then there was silent. She just thought it might be because that he never got hugged by a girl his age before.

Kim came back out of her though and saw Walter starring at her, she didn't know how to respond, but she could see allot of resemble to Ron. Walter didn't have freckles but do have big ears, his skin was darker and his hairs wasn't messy, but still without a known hair style she know. His eyes was Blue instead of brown, His clothes was more matching and didn't scream of discount. When he do try to smile at her, she could see his braces sparkles.

"Hi, Walter" She said. While sipping her soda. "Walter, It is true?" she then asked. She wasn't sure why she asked, Just curiosity about it, but then she start to thinks about the resemble. She didn't want to risk her friendship to Ron. Since she knew that she didn't like being apart from him, and if Ron didn't fell the same they might break up, and it was something she didn't like to think about. Kim didn't really have any real feeling for Walter, but then she didn't know him much. Remember her talk with her mother about different between dating and hangout, she realized dating was how two people wanted to try out, if there is any romantic between them, any sparks so they could be couple later. Hangout was just something friends do to have fun. Kim didn't know where she put Ron and her, dating or hangout, the only thing she know, is that she just like being with him. He is the only one she could be her self, and then he still surprise her.

"What is true ?" Walter asked curiosity.

Kim forgot that Walter didn't know that she know, nervous she looked down before answered. "uhm, Ron said you might had a crush on me"

She could see that Walter was shocked over her statement, and quickly added. "Is okay, if you have. "

"ya ... I like-like you since the hug" Walter said slyly, with a hopeful smile, she could see that he was waiting her respond.

She knew that her respond might hurt him if she didn't choice the correct words. While Wondering how to respond, Walter continued: "Kim, Would you go out with me this Friday?"

Kim was shocked: "you mean as a date-date?" she then asked.

"ya, you know, see if there is more then being friend?" Walter answered her, but seems to blush more.

Kim didn't want to hurt him, she wanted to try this dating thing, but she so not going to miss her 'sleep over night'. the night she used to sleep-over with Ron, and used all night to talk about anything till the both fall to sleep, or his or her parent remove one of them to the quest room or the couch in the den, because they made to much noise.

"Walter, I can't." she said. " but maybe another day" she added.

Walter just looking nervous around, like trying to see if someone going to jump him. "Oh, can I ask you why?" He then asked sadly, before he look down.

Kim could not stand seeing him this sad, trying to compromise she added: "Well, what about after school you can walk me to B.N. then after we have eat, we can then see a movie?... Since me and Ron properly going to see the movie we wanted to see this Wednesday instead anyway."

"I didn't know you and... Ron" he stammered "Where an Item.." he nearly whispering

Kim was blushing over his statement, "Well we are an item, if you meaning best friends " she hesitated said. She was proud to be Ron best friends. But ever time she tries to say it, the statement always come out hesitated or more panicked kind of way. Kim do wish it was little more. She fell that there where more between them, but every time someone asked them. Ron didn't event hesitating claiming that there is no more then being best friends.

"Oh, " Walter smile widened before added " so is going to be our first date?"

Kim knew she need to tell Ron and her parents, but then she still have two day to figuring out how to tell them. Smiling she sip more of her soda like there nothing had happened. Flattered over how Walter acted every time they got eye contract. She then hoped he be more fun to be with Friday.

"Well, unless you count today as..." she replied, but got interrupted by a her cellphone.

She took the answered it, then after few minute, she then looked at Walter. "Walter nice to meet you, see you in school, otherwise see you after school Friday." She could see Walter was wondering over this new event. she then added. "Oh, Sorry, I got hit on the site, need to help get a cat down from a tree then baby-siting."

Kim then rise from the seats, and ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

I know, not the best ending ;)


End file.
